


Our Own Paradise

by pfieffer



Series: Paradise Pleasure Cove [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Puppy Play, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfieffer/pseuds/pfieffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory was kidnapped and taken to and Island and forced to be a sex slave. He had a tough few months, but then Sebastian came and showed him something he didn't get anywhere else.<br/>This is a continued story from a roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is continued from a roleplay and if you would like to get the full story of what happened to Rory before this story takes place please visit http://letrorygohome.tumblr.com  
> This story has not been beta read.  
> The letter in this chapter is written by the actual Blaine from the RP.  
> It should be noted that sex in this story from this point forward is completely consensual between Rory and Sebastian.

Rory and Sebastian had returned from a camping a trip. A camping trip that was tough on the Irish boy. Sebastian had told Rory to relax as they made their way back to the manor. Rory just nodded, as his footsteps were not quite in stride with Sebastian’s. The camping trip was training, lots of orgasm training, lots of bondage training. Rory on this walk back was coming to terms with it. He let Sebastian do it. He didn’t really argue, he had a few episodes. When Sebastian tied his member up he had an episode. It was no mystery Rory’s “episodes” were PTSD. They didn’t beat around the bush anymore. They both knew Rory had, so Sebastian talked to him, comforted him and the training continued.

Rory didn’t understand a lot of it. But he let Sebastian do it. He let Sebastian do it, because he trusted Sebastian. He trusted Sebastian would never hurt him on purpose. Over the course of their trip. Sebastian showed him how hurting could feel good. And Rory couldn’t argue because it did. They had gotten back to Sebastian’s suite at the manor. Most ignored them now a days. But Rory didn’t mind. He needed Sebastian, he needed Sebastian to be there, not them.

Sebastian opened his door and headed straight to his room. Rory however stopped when he noticed something. It was a rather thick business envelope. He picked it up. Opening it, he took out the letter. The script was neat, Rory could tell it was meaningful handwriting. He could also tell from the first few sentences who it was from. The letter read:

_Dear Sebastian and Pup,_

_Hey guys. I doubt either of you want to hear from me, but with everything that’s happened recently… the hurricane, and then I was sick, and Pup tried…  just… I don’t want to leave some things unsaid, so. Here is a letter, and it’s for both of you, and I’d like it if you both read it instead of flushing it down the toilet or something. Please._

_First, Pup: There are a lot of things that happened between us that I would do differently, if I could do them again, and I can’t possibly get into them all. But the biggest thing is… Wow, this is really hard to explain._

_Okay, this is complicated, but stay with me: I know you remember the five days you spent in the suite with Kitten and I. I also know that you hated parts of it, but it’s a happy memory for me. Your master hadn’t come to the island yet, and, so… honestly I thought of you both as my boys. So when I wasn’t tormenting you in various sexy ways, I let you two have the run of the place. You thought you were alone -  I was watching the whole time, though… the two of you, gorgeous, naked, cuddling on his couch, splashing in the shower, always whispering together, laughing at private jokes - most of which were probably about me. I understood, more or less, what you two meant to each other. I may not have known the details, but I knew part of it. And I just… smiled, and put on Disney movies for two you, and ordered us all some coffee and cake, because - here’s the point I’m trying to get to - I thought, deep down, that it was the three of us against the world, and that maybe it always would be. I thought maybe if no one else took an interest in you, then, I could work something out with the Caretaker… Or if someone we all liked claimed you, then maybe we’d make a foursome. That never quite happened. I like to think we were close, though._

_After Finn dislocated your shoulder, I couldn’t sleep that whole night. I was wondering what on earth you weren’t telling me, you damn stubborn kid, and why you couldn’t just let yourself accept help. It was like you insisted on suffering, when all I really wanted to do was teach you to behave just a little, so that you’d never have to suffer so much again. Because by that time, it was starting to hurt me whenever I saw you suffer._

_So here’s the thing, Pup. When I found out… what I found out, I felt like such a fool. Like it never really was the three of us against the world, like that was all in my mind. It was just you and Kitten, and some jerk in a polo shirt who no one wanted, who kept forcing his way in._

_Now, that wasn’t the whole truth either, I realize that now. But it was how I saw things at the time. And it just destroyed me._

_So, I helped to hurt you worse than you’d ever been hurt before. No. Helped is the wrong word, I think… I think I actually led the charge. But then, I don’t remember it clearly._

_Either way, it was stupid of me - not so much because you didn’t deserve it. You did break all the rules. But because it’s never stopped hurting me to see you in pain._

_And Seb: I know you hate this stuff, so I’ll keep this short and sweet - I wish we were still friends. Now that you’ve read what I had to say to Pup, you probably I understand a little better why things happened the way they did. And it probably doesn’t make a difference to you, but I wish it did. I miss you._

_I guess that’s it. That’s what I wanted you guys to know, before anything else happens to any of us._

_Do me a favor and destroy this once you’ve read it, okay?_

_Blaine Anderson._

When Rory finished the letter he had dropped to his knees and cried. He didn’t understand why he had to go and fall in love with Kurt. He could have stayed friends. He could have had so much more. But then he wouldn’t have Sebastian. He needed Sebastian.

He barely noticed when Sebastian walked up to him slowly, and gently took the letter from his hands. When Sebastian finished reading it he gave the letter back to Rory, because it really was his. Rory looked at him, “I…”

Sebastian enveloped him in a hug, “Shh,” he held onto Rory’s shoulders as he pulled back. He took a hand and wiped Rory’s tears away with the pad of his thumb. “Things are going to get better now, Pup. I promise.”

Rory didn’t know if he could believe Sebastian. Things had gotten so bad. But it was Sebastian. Sebastian, the one person who he had ever trusted with his life here. The one person he trusted to never do anything without a purpose, the one person who told him everything he was going to do before hand. The one person who considered him and his limits. The one person who understood Rory better than Rory understood himself. Sebastian had gained Rory’s trust, so it was all Rory could do but nod and say, “Okay.”

Rory took the letter and put in his journal. He put it in his journal next to the blue string that Sebastian gave him, a promise that he was going to claim him.

He slept next to Sebastian that night, the nightmares barely plaguing him. He felt safest in Sebastian’s arms. He had finally gotten over Kurt. It took him a very long time. But he had finally done it. Kurt was still one of the most important people in his life. But he had finally moved on. His attempt might have been a reason for that. But in reality there were a lot of things.

He woke up the next morning, Sebastian was already awake, running his hand through Rory’s hair which had finally grown back. Rory felt like he could fall asleep again. Sebastian gave him a smile, “You’re beautiful,” Sebastian whispered. Sebastian could be very harsh, Rory had seen it, but his soft side, it was perfect, perfect like basking in the morning rays of light as the hit the comforter of the bed they were both in. Perfect like the moments that they shared that were like this.

Rory gave him a smile, his blue eyes looking up, “What would you like for breakfast?” he asked. Rory had grown accustomed to cooking, even if sometimes there breakfast consisted of lucky charms. Sebastian had been working on getting Rory back to healthy weight. He had been waiting so he could go on this trip. Rory wasn’t exactly healthy but he was considerably better considering all that had happened.

“I ordered some up. I’ve read your journal.”

Rory looked down feeling the mood was going to be ruined. “And?” he asked.

“I want you to have a reminder of me for when I’m not here.” Sebastian sat up a bit, bringing Rory with him, his hand still running through Rory’s brown hair. “I don’t want you doubting anymore. I don’t want you having those thoughts anymore. Today will be tough for you, so we are going to enjoy the morning, alright?”

Rory nuzzled into Sebastian and nodded. There was a light knock on the door, and a slave who worked in the kitchens came in with a simple breakfast of Lucky Charms. She set the tray on the bed and was on her way. Rory poured Sebastian a bowl, adding the milk in, then poured himself a bowl. He then fixed Sebastian’s coffee the way he liked, and poured himself a glass of milk.

“You’re such a good boy, you know that?” Sebastian asked, as he took the coffee sipping it, the warmth of the fluid spreading to his body.

Rory didn’t respond. Sometimes he didn’t feel that way. But he was trying. He was trying every day. He took his bowl of cereal, and began to eat it.

“Would you like to know what is going to happen today?” he asked.

Rory gave a small nod, “I would.”

“I am telling you now, it will be painful.” Sebastian watched as Rory tensed. He took a free hand and carded his fingers through Rory’s hair. Rory immediately relaxed. “But it will be a way for you to always remember I’m here. A way to remember that I will never leave you.”

Rory knew what Sebastian was talking about. “You’re goin’ ta mark me aren’t ya?” He wasn’t sure if he was excited or nervous. He was a mixture of both.

Sebastian nodded, biting his lip before he took another sip of his coffee. “I am going to tattoo the bottom of your foot with my name.” Sebastian watched Rory’s reactions. So far nothing to worry about. “I am also going to brand you. I am going to brand your left hip. It will be my initials.” He watched Rory tense up. He leaned forward and gave Rory a kiss on the top of the head. Rory’s eyes close, and the Irish boy practically melted. “I will not and will never give you any piercings. Are you okay.”

Rory looked at him and nodded. “So why on the bottom of my foot.”

Sebastian gave a fond smile, “You’re smart, Pup. I know you can figure it out.”

Rory thought, he thought long and hard as he finished his breakfast. Sebastian was patient. “You wont give me away when ya grow old will ya?”

Sebastian smiled, “No, you are mine, and always will be. If  worse comes to worse, I will find a way to take you everywhere with me.” The toy story reference was cute. The franchise was Rory’s favorite. And had always been. It also had a special place in his and Sebastian’s relationship. Rory remembered when Sebastian let him watch it the first time during his first rental.

Rory hugged him, and didn’t let go. He needed this. He knew he did. Accepting it was hard, but it was Sebastian. He would accept, because Sebastian meant that much to him. He whispered as his head was buried into Sebastian’s bare chest, “I’m ready.”

Sebastian ran his hand through Rory’s hair again, “I know, I’m going to give you some pain killers alright. It’ll be over before you know it.”

Rory nodded, he took the pain killers. He watched as Sebastian tattooed his foot, not able to feel it. Not really registering what was happening. When Sebastian branded him though he felt that. He cried, Sebastian calmed him, running a quick hand through his hair. He gave Rory some more painkillers, and Rory drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Sebastian have visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some triggers here, attempted suicide is mentioned as well as an eating disorder and PTSD.

Rory woke up late in the evening. Sebastian wasn’t in the room. But pain was everywhere. His hip felt like it was on fire, and his foot had a resonating throb going on. He let out a whimper. It had been a while since he really cried here due to pain. But this hurt. Within seconds he saw Sebastian’s frame in the corner of his eye. Rory longed for his touch, he made to move to get to him, but Sebastian spoke first, “Shh, Pup, stay lying down for me.”

            “It hurts,”

            The bed dipped with Sebastian’s weight, and Sebastian soon had his fingers carding through Rory’s locks, “I know. But it’s still a while yet before I can give you some more painkillers.”

            Rory knew not to argue but it hurt. The sensation in his hip was the worst. From what he could see, it still had a bit before it would heal. He swallowed back the tears.

            Sebastian continued to run his fingers through Rory’s hand. “You’ve been a good boy Pup. People are noticing. Masters.”

            Rory looked at him, he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He was slowly accepting this was his life. At least now the sex was consensual. At least now he might be tied up during sex, but Sebastian cared about everything he did to Rory. He did it all with a purpose.

            “I haven’t rewarded you in a while, following my rules so well,” He saw a few tears in Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian knew he didn’t have Rory’s complete life, not yet. But he would get it, just not now. “I promised you and Kitten that he could come see you. After you…” Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to say the words, Rory reached up and wiped the tears away.

            “But he didn’t come, Blaine got sick, and then he did, and you got busy…”

            Sebastian nodded, “In light of that letter, I have talked with Blaine, and you need to call him sir while he is here.” Rory had yet to call anyone but Sebastian by their proper title. He didn’t know if he could call Blaine that, note or not. Sebastian knew this would test the waters, it would test a lot of things. “We have agreed that you are allowed to see Kitten, he will be here, and we will both be in the room the entire time. Minimal touching, but Kitten will get to see you.”

            Rory’s big blue eyes lit up, it had been a while since Sebastian had seen that. He was jealous that it wasn’t him making it happen. It should be him, he should be able to make Rory that happy. He would. One day he would make Rory that happy. He would one day be the only thing that made Rory happy. He was so close yet so far away. “They will be here tomorrow morning,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Rory’s head. “Now, I’m going to give you a last dose of pain medicine, and we’ll sleep, enjoy another simple breakfast, and Kitten and Blaine will come.

            He got up and left Rory to his thoughts. The pain was stronger. Sebastian said last dose and that worried him. He had never been given anything to ease the pain before. He wondered how bad it would hurt. He had hurt a lot in his time here. The first thing that came to mind was Quinn. The knife flicked across his memory, then the cane, then the whip, the paddle. She hurt him the most. She also knew more about him then most. Then Blaine flicked across his mind, hanging in his shower, completely spent, falling into his arms after a maintenance punishment that was harsher than it needed to be.

            Rory felt the tears begin. He saw them. He saw Finn, he didn’t understand Finn. Finn dislocated his shoulder. He rolled over crying out in pain, but also to get away from the images. The images that were too real for his own good. “Make ‘em stop,” he said as his face became wet with tears.

            He didn’t have to say anything, he didn’t feel when Sebastian came and wrapped his arms around him. Sebastian came back a bit before he saw Rory turn over. Sebastian knew Rory dealt with PTSD. Other masters would have given up, by their standards Rory was broken defective. He would have these episodes. Rory responded to kindness, to kind physical touch Sebastian got that when he first rented the boy. His PTSD was caused by the exact opposite.

            Sebastian ran his fingers through Rory’s hair, and held him. Many times Sebastian couldn’t talk Rory out of his episode. It took Rory coming down on his own. Sometimes he couldn’t even touch Rory because they boy would run away. Sebastian was slowly learning to deal with Rory’s PTSD. He had to train Rory differently than he would have to train anyone else. But it was worth it to Sebastian.

            Rory sobbed, his body wracked, “Make ‘em stop,” he said again, as a hiccup escaped his mouth.

            Sebastian carefully, put a protective arm around Rory, “I’m here, Pup, no one is going to hurt you when I’m here.” He ran his free hand through Rory’s hair.

            Rory pressed his body into Sebastian. Sebastian accepted it. Maybe this episode wouldn’t be as bad. He could never see what Rory saw, he couldn’t fathom what went on in the boys head, but he could help the best he could. Being Rory’s master, there was much more entitled to that then just pleasuring himself. Rory was a person he knew that, Rory was also his. And Sebastian took care of everything in his possession. He couldn’t have a true loving relationship with Rory, Rory even knew that, saying he couldn’t love Sebastian. But that didn’t mean that Sebastian didn’t care for Rory with a lot of his heart.

            Love ended badly for Rory. Rory loved his family, and he was taken from them. Rory loved Kurt, and he was brutally gang raped and left for dead, thank god Sebastian was there to pick up the pieces, all because he loved someone. Rory wasn’t going to risk that with Sebastian. He needed Sebastian, and he couldn’t risk being ripped away from him too.

            It was when Rory moved, and his sobs quieted did Sebastian know that the episode was over. Rory was back, he might not remember but Rory was getting better at acknowledging something was wrong, and that he was in a situation and needed to accept it.

            Sebastian took his hand and wiped the tears from Rory’s face, drying it. “Is it because of the pain.”

            He was patient as he waited for Rory to answer. But slowly Rory nodded, “I saw… and lost control…”

            Sebastian gave him a kiss on his forehead, and again on his temple. He kissed Rory’s cheek, and the corner or Rory’s lips. He watched Rory close his eyes, and melt under the touch. “I’m in control for you.”

            “But,” Rory said, as his hand began to reach down to his hip. Sebastian stopped his hand, his brand needed to heal. Rory looked as Sebastian stopped his hand, and then at Sebastian.

            “I will always be here, Rory.” Sebastian chose when he used Rory’s real name very carefully. He used it when Rory had tried to kill himself, he used it when he promised Rory he would claim him. He was using it now, it put his point across.

            Rory closed his eyes, and pressed his head into Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian kissed into his hair. They were like that for a few minutes. Sebastian reached over on the night table and pulled a glass of water off, and some pills. He shifted himself, “Take the pain meds, Pup.” Rory took them.

            Another dreamless sleep came to him that night, and he couldn’t have been more grateful. Rory’s sleeps were usually pitted with nightmares, they had gotten less frequent with Sebastian always being there. But he would still wake up in the middle of the night a hand to his mouth so he wouldn’t scream and wake Sebastian. Sebastian however woke anyways, and comforted Rory. Rory without fail would cling to him harder, and Sebastian never minded. Tonight was not like that.

            Sebastian however didn’t get much sleep. The steady rise and fall of Rory’s chest, the constant touch from him, it kept him. He was worried. Tomorrow would mark the first time Rory would have seen Kurt since the obstacle course. Sebastian knew this, he knew that the whole ordeal was hard for Rory. He also knew it was hard for every person involved.

            He brushed off Rory’s love for Kurt when it happened, and rubbed the situation in Blaine’s face. But the dynamics had changed since then. Rory’s confession in the medical wing of the manor had showed that. It had proved to Sebastian that Rory loved him, he just was scared to say it. Sebastian knew he shouldn’t have anything to worry about tomorrow, but he still worried.

            Morning came, and Sebastian let Rory sleep. He tried his own hand at cooking waffles, Rory really was a much better cook than he was. He was grateful for the egos in the freezer. He could make those. He did.

            When Rory woke Sebastian was sitting in front of him with a tray. Rory was not used to being served, but he didn’t mind it. Sebastian shifted on the bed and helped him sit up. “You need to teach me to cook something one day Pup, frozen waffles don’t have the same feel as homemade ones.”

            Rory looked at him, “But I’m supposed to do the cookin’.”

            “Not when you’re sick, or hurt, and I’ll be damned if I have another meal from the kitchen here. Its like they took microwave food and tried to make it, but took it out of the microwave before it was finished cooking.”

            The comment elicited a laugh from Rory, which made Sebastian smile. As Rory ate Sebastian checked on his foot, “It might hurt to walk for a while, but it looks wonderful.” Rory flushed, for the first time he felt truly owned by Sebastian. Yes he was owned by Sebastian but now he had a way to remember when Sebastian wasn’t in the room.

            Rory finished eating, and moved the tray which allowed Sebastian to look at his hip, “Its healing nicely, Pup. You’re such a good boy.” He remembered Kurt complaining about the pain. But Rory took the pain like a trooper, though he hated thinking about why Rory took the pain like he did. He hated to think this was on the low end of pain of everything Rory had felt.

            There was a gentle knock at the door. It was gentle but loud enough to be heard throughout the suite. “Come on Pup.” Sebastian said. Sebastian still needed to get Rory his own clothes, but other things had been on his mind. He went into his closet, and came out with a pair of expensive boxers that hung low on Rory’s thin frame, and a pair of shorts, that hung low on  his hips, just below the brand. Sebastian decided against a shirt.

            He helped Rory stand, and take the tray to the kitchen. Rory limped a little, but that was only due to the tattoo on his foot. Rory had put the tray up, he wash the dishes later, that is if Sebastian let him. He would eventually though.

            Sebastian got the door, and let their guests in. When Rory came out, he froze. It had been so long since he had seen Kurt, really seen Kurt, and so long since Kurt had seen him. They both had gone through so much differently and together. It was Kurt who spoke first, “Rory.”

            Rory gulped he looked to Sebastian, then glanced at Blaine neither were reprimanding Kurt for using Rory’s real name. Rory then spoke, he felt the tears building, “Kurt.”

            It wasn’t exactly a movie moment, the two had rules. But watching Rory, and Kurt reunite, Blaine and Sebastian realized this was long overdue. The two walked towards each other, Kurt noticed Rory’s limp, he noticed Rory’s crooked nose, but he noticed that Rory was still Rory.

            Rory looked at Kurt, he hadn’t changed much looks wise, but he had personality wise. Rory knew that. Rory felt that, every time they talked. Rory had been wanting this to happen for so long. He went to hug Kurt, and was met with an equally tight hug.

            “I’ve missed ya,” he said, the tears finally coming down. Kurt broke from the hug and wiped them away. Sebastian felt a pang of jealousy; it should be him wiping the tears away. But it was Kurt.

            He looked at Blaine he could tell Blaine felt the same way. Rory and Kurt would always have a bond, a relationship, something that Sebastian couldn’t have with Rory, and something Blaine couldn’t have with Kurt. It was unique two their slaves, and they would never be able to understand it too. Sebastian and Blaine took their seats at the island in the kitchen which had a straight view into the living room.

            But it gave Rory and Kurt an illusion of privacy.

            “You look better than when I last saw you, he hasn’t forced pizza down your throat again has he?”

            Rory shook his head, “He wanted me to eat more, and it’s very hard still, he just didn’t know how to do it.” Rory knew Kurt and Sebastian weren’t on the best of terms ever. But Rory knew Sebastian was a good person, was good for him.

            They both knew it was small talk, and that there was the cloud of what they really should talk about hanging over them.

            “Why?” Kurt asked.

            Rory looked at him, he knew exactly what Kurt was referring to. It was something that he and Sebastian didn’t talk about it. His attempted suicide happened and the two dealt with it. He had Rory write so many lines, and then kneel in a corner but Rory got the message. Rory cast his blue eyes to the ground, he felt new tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I wanted everyone to be happy.”

            He sighed this was the first time he was saying why he did to someone who wasn’t Sebastian. “I caused so much trouble for Sebastian, he got so much hate about me, he wouldn’t have that if I was gone. So many people didn’t like me, so many people wouldn’t have me as a problem.”

            Kurt had tears in his eyes now, “You’re not a problem, Rory.”

            Rory nodded, “I know, I do, but it’s hard to remember. Sebastian has to prove himself so much with me. He wouldn’t need that if I wasn’t here.” Rory felt the tears slowly roll down his cheeks.

            “It’s in the past, but you’re alive, and I should have tried harder to see you after it happened. I’m here now. I’ve worried about you.”

            “Why?”

            “Rory, you’re my best friend, and I worried about you. I worried about Master too because he was sick, and I needed to take care of him. But you almost died, Rory. He told me he almost lost you.”

            Rory pulled away from Kurt sat on the couch. “I just wanted everyone to be happy. I don’t want to be told that I was wrong. I’ve already been told that.” He hiccupped as he cried again. “I was wrong, I’m always wrong, I always do the wrong thing…”

            “Rory, calm down,” Kurt said sitting next to him. “You believe in God right?” Kurt knew Rory did, but Rory nodded anyways. “Well God didn’t want you to die. God knew that wouldn’t make people happy. You can’t make everyone happy.”

            “I was so close Kurt, I saw the light. I know now, that I need to not focus on what everyone else says, and its hard. I’m just glad that my attempt was overshadowed by everything else, I wouldn’t want Sebastian under any more scrutiny because of me.”

            Kurt swallowed hard at Rory’s confession to seeing the light. He had never been grateful for Sebastian, but in that moment he was. Kurt was slowly seeing that Sebastian was what Rory needed. Rory was coming to terms with what was going on, and it almost hurt Rory to come to those terms. It hurt Kurt to see it. Rory was a spark of life; he was the one person that hadn’t settled. He was the one person that would never settle.

            Rory gave Kurt a watery smile, “I’m glad you came.”

            Kurt gave him another brief hug, “I’ve missed you. What was in the letter Blaine wrote?” he asked.

            It was then Blaine and Sebastian came back, and interrupted them. “I think its time we leave,” Blaine said grabbing Kurt’s leash.

            Rory knew it was because the letter was brought up. Sebastian knew this as well. “Come on, Kitten.”

            Blaine looked at Rory, then at Sebastian, “Think about it Sebastian.” When Blaine looked at Rory however, Rory knew why he interrupted when he did. If Rory told Kurt that Blaine was going to try and figure out how to take him on as well as having Kurt as a claim it would have put a false sense of hope in Kurt, it would have made Kurt mad, and Rory wouldn’t do that Kurt. He might still greatly dislike Blaine but he wouldn’t do that to Blaine either.

            Sebastian and Rory watched as Blaine and Kurt left. Sebastian then quickly went and gave Rory a hug, “I’m glad you’re alive, Rory.” He kissed Rory, and Rory slowly returned it. He always returned Sebastian’s kisses but it was slow. He was uncertain if he could. Sebastian then broke the kiss, “You’re perfect, everything about you. Everything.” He kissed Rory’s cheek, Rory’s eyes closed as he melted into Sebastian, “And you’re mine.” He kissed Rory’s jaw, then his neck. Rory turned his head for Sebastian to kiss it better. He trailed down to Rory’s chest then went and kissed Rory’s lips again, “And you always will be.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a lot of news for Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long update. But yeah, I was accepted back in the RP and then things went very downhill, and things were not left on good terms, so now I come back to this wonderful story that was never truly abandoned.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Slutshaming (playful), character death (minor), blow jobs, hand jobs, angst, crying, some cute stuff

            A week had passed since Kurt’s visit. Rory’s brand was healing nicely, Sebastian took care of it in such a meticulous way that it almost annoyed Rory. The Irish boy could now walk around without the limp the tattoo having finally set in, and he didn’t have to worry about it anymore. Sebastian kept him in underwear. He talked to Kurt less and less, and things got lonely for him again. He wasn’t sure how to deal with it, never having something like that happen to him on the island. He thought he and Kurt would be friends for a long time, but Kurt seemed to only be focused on Blaine. Rory knew he was a slave, he was beginning to accept it, but he was also a person, he needed a friend, he needed someone besides Sebastian that he could talk to.

            Sebastian noticed a change in Rory’s behavior just over a week, the boy was getting depressed again, and he hated that. He hated that Rory had so much taken from him. He hated that he couldn’t provide Rory with the friendship he needed. Sebastian could do a lot for Rory but he couldn’t be the friend that Rory was looking for, and Sebastian knew that friend was disappearing. Early on Sebastian had though that the foursome Blaine had suggested was a good idea, but now he was having his doubts. He didn’t think things would be like Blaine described, not with how their two slaves were drifting apart.

            One morning at breakfast Sebastian sat down with Rory at the breakfast table in the suite as they ate, “Pup,” he said, pushing his food around on the plate a little. Rory looked up from his own plate, “Would you want to have sex with Kitten, and Blaine, and myself?” he asked.

            Rory gave a shrug, “I don’t know. I think,” he paused, having written something like this in his journal, something he knew Sebastian would have read. “I think earlier in my time here, I would have. But, I, I don’t think I would enjoy it, and I know things are supposed to be for you and other masters, but I think Kitten,” he forced himself to say the name, because Kurt wasn’t Kurt anymore and hadn’t been in a very long time, “I think that Kitten would only care about Blaine, I don’t think he would care about you or me. I don’t think he would make sure you feel good, it would just be about Blaine for him.”

            Sebastian nodded and understood what his slave was saying, because in a sense he agreed with it. Blaine told him he wanted it, to see what Kitten would do if there was more than him. Sebastian had just had his thoughts confirmed, he figured Blaine wanted to test and see if Kurt would submit to only him, and care about only him. Sebastian didn’t want to be involved with sex that didn’t have attention equally divided, and Rory didn’t either. Sebastian knew that Rory still had feelings for Kurt, even if he never expressed them, they were there, and just in the way he talked and moved when the subject of Kurt was brought up. It was Sebastian’s job to study this, to study the way Rory acted, to get to know him, to help him become the perfect slave for him. It was his observation of Rory that got him to submit in the first place.

            Sebastian gave a nod, “Blaine wants one, but I don’t think we will be taking him up on that offer, are you okay with that?”

            Rory gave a nod, “I never really liked Blaine anyways. He was always pushing me for answers, almost forcing them out of me. Ya know if he had come and put my shoulder back into place, or come to check up on my after Finn dislocated it, I think things would have been different.”

            Sebastian looked at his slave, “You really feel that way?”

            Rory gave a nod, “He kept on askin’ me about it, askin’ me if I was fine, but he never did anythin’. You on the other hand swooped in and rented me, you didn’t ask much about my shoulder, but you fixed it, somethin’ I couldn’t ask the guards ta do, somethin’ I couldn’t do myself.”

            Sebastian didn’t know this. He knew Rory responded well to things that stimulated his brain, writing lines might have been one of the most effective punishments, or corner time, things that were slightly humiliating worked as well for punishments. He also know that gentle touches, and kindness Rory responded well to, Rory submitted to it. But he didn’t know this, he didn’t know that just asking wasn’t going to get anywhere with Rory. This was crucial information to know, Rory was stubborn he knew that, but he now knew that taking action was going to get a better response than just standing by the wayside and talking to him. He then began to understand Rory was very much a physical person, he liked to cuddle, he liked the soft touch of Sebastian’s fingertips over his cheek, he liked feeling things. A feeling couldn’t always come across with words, action had to be done, Rory being told he was Sebastian’s wasn’t enough he need a physical reminder of it. It began to make sense for Sebastian.

            Rory thought that since they were talking he would finally ask something that he had been thinking about for a very long time. He watched as Sebastian ate his breakfast, it was now his turn to push the food across his plate, “Master,” he spoke softly.

            Sebastian took a bite, but made a noise as a gesture for Rory to continue. Getting Rory to ask for things was something they needed to work on, so no matter what it was, he wasn’t going to stop the Irish boy from asking it.

            “Can I ask you something’?”

            Sebastian gave a nod, and swallowed, a million thoughts raced through his head about what Rory could ask. He didn’t think he was quite there on the having him ask for sex front, though he was close, but that thought was still on his mind.

            “Do you know anythin’ about what happened to my brother?”

            Sebastian froze, that was not the question he was expecting. But he had been prepared for it, for quite a while actually. He knew that Rory cared a lot about his family, and he knew that Rory’s relationship with his brother was important. From what he read in his slave’s journal Rory didn’t have many friends, he claimed that his brother, Seamus was his only friend, til Kurt, Sebastian needed to change that, so he did some research, or as much as he could.

            He had gone to the caretaker about it, because he had once thought that whatever information he had he would be able to use as leverage for the Irish boy, to get him to submit. He was told that Rory’s brother had been admitted to the hospital with a knee injury, and that Rory left not knowing the result of that knee injury. He was also told, and he also knew that Seamus had hemophilia, bleeding at joints was an issue with that, and apparently that is what happened. Sebastian had been told that at first the outcome was good, Seamus’ knee draining had gone successfully and the boy was able to walk again, but then he got an infection, and things took a turn for the worse. Seamus had died. And that guilt knowing that made Sebastian feel awful. He had hoped that Seamus was alive, not just for his sake, but for the sake of Rory’s parents. Sebastian had a heart, he was human, he could feel bad for people. Sebastian at the time of the he got the information, just prayed that the caretaker had lied, but his own research showed otherwise. Rory’s family had lost both their kids within months of each other. Sebastian wanted Seamus to be alive so he could lie, use it as leverage then once Rory had submitted he would be able to tell the truth. But that plan was changed.

            He gulped, and set down his fork, the clank resounding in the now silent kitchen. “Rory,” he used his real name again. “I do know, originally my intentions in getting this information were not the best, but that doesn’t matter now, I have you, and the outcome of this information isn’t going to change much.”

            Rory had stopped eating; Sebastian prayed this wasn’t going to end up badly for the Irish boy. He was glad now, more than ever that Rory had lived. “Seamus died from an infection that happened when he got his knee drained; it originally went undetected till it was too late.”

            Sebastian couldn’t bear to look at his claim’s face. He couldn’t bear to hear his claim say anything. He got up and left without a word. Rory sat in the chair for who knows how long. He had no emotion at first. He didn’t want to believe what he had just heard. It couldn’t have been true. His brother was dead. That couldn’t happen, not to Seamus. Seamus was supposed to live forever, have a life that everyone wanted. Rory didn’t do anything for a long time, then he felt the first tear fall, and land in a splattering drop on the table. That first tear was the one thing it took to open the flood gates. He didn’t notice that Sebastian had left, he had gone into his own world.

            His sobs could be heard throughout the apartment. No doubt he was crying because of his family. They had lost so much now. He had lost his best friend. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands and continued to cry. So many things had happened to him, but death was the one thing that wasn’t supposed to happen to Seamus. He wasn’t hungry anymore, and got up from the table. He was still in a daze, and still in a state that he didn’t know where he was, it was almost like he was drunk.

            He made his way to his bedroom, and went to lie on the bed, crying until he couldn’t anymore. His eyes grew tired, and he couldn’t keep them open and he fell asleep, he had lost so much in the past few months.

            When Sebastian didn’t here Rory’s cries anymore he searched through the apartment trying to find his claim. He noticed the kitchen was empty, tear stains were on the table, and food had been pushed forward. He cleared the table and wiped it down; he would wash the dishes later. He had just made his time for his claim much harder, he didn’t need to be bugged with dishes. He walked through the apartment, slowly pushing the slightly ajar door to his claim’s room open.

            He peered in, and saw his slave asleep. He gave a soft sigh, and made his way into the room. He said he wouldn’t go into Rory’s room, as it was his place but his slave needed him, right now, Rory needed him. He pulled the cover’s back, in a delicate manner to not disturb the boy, and then slid under the covers, put his chest up against Rory’s back. He pulled the covers over them, two people not easily fitting the twin bed but he would make it work. He draped his arm over Rory, and rubbed Rory’s arm gently, resting in their when he fell asleep himself.

            He woke up around noon, Rory still resting, the steady rise and fall of his chest, told Sebastian to not disturb the boy. Rory needed this, he needed sleep, because Sebastian knew, he just knew that this would be triggering for Rory. His slave would never be able to get closure on this, his slave needed so much that Sebastian couldn’t provide, not on the Island at least.

            Their were a lot of things that Rory needed, the help he gave would only go so far, Rory had problems that needed professional help, help that was allowed to slaves, help that wasn’t offered on the Island. He went to the kitchen and as he washed the dishes he began to hatch a plan. A plan he knew would be hard to pull off, but for the sake of himself, and his slave, it needed to happen. There was a lot riding on it, a lot that needed to be in place. But if anyone was going to make it happen Sebastian would. This plan wasn’t just for Rory either, no this was for him too.

            A week had passed since Sebastian had told Rory the news, and Rory had gone into a deep depression, he rarely ate, he was looking bad. Rory’s brand had finished its main healing process, the scar wouldn’t turn white for quite some time, but it had finished scabbing over, and was now fully going to be a scar. He would catch Rory rubbing his thumb over it, when he sat on the couch after he had finished his chores. It was during one of these times that Sebastian sat down next to him. “Pup, I have been planning something.”

            Rory looked at him, “I don’t want any more bad news.”

            Sebastian gave a sigh, and leaned over to kiss Rory on the nose, “No bad news, I promise.”

            Rory didn’t question it, Sebastian never broke his promises. Sebastian kissed Rory again, this time on the cheek, noticing the blush that covered the boys face. He liked how innocent Rory was, and probably would always be. So much could change about the Irish boy, but so much had stayed constant.

            Rory turned his head away from Sebastian slightly, exposing his neck. Sebastian gave Rory a kiss at the base of his neck, then again right under his jaw. Rory wiggled a little bit it encouraged Sebastian to move further up, he kissed right under Rory’s ear, which had the boy pressing up against Sebastian. Sebastian sucked at the spot, making sure he left a mark there, as Rory let out a soft moan.

            Sebastian would tell Rory what his plans were, but first impromptu plans needed to be played out. He maneuvered Rory on the couch so the boy was now on his back. He ran his hands down Rory’s bare chest. He tweaked one of Rory’s nipples, watching as tiny goose bumps formed. He smirked, “You can’t resist my touch can you, Pup.”

            Rory closed his eyes and shook his head, he really couldn’t there was no denying that. Sebastian had always had that special way with him. Sebastian moved away from Rory’s chest as his hands went further down the boy’s torso. The long fingers of Sebastian’s hands snuck their way under the waist band of Rory’s underwear, and slowly took them off. Sebastian watched with fascination as Rory’s cock sprang free, hard and ready. “And when did you get hard?” he asked in a very playful tone.

            Rory blushed; as he knew he had felt that heat buildup down their when Sebastian had given him the hickey right below his ear. Sebastian knew it too. It was rare that Rory didn’t get hard when he paid attention to that particular spot on the boy’s body.

            Sebastian took Rory’s cock in his hand, and stroked it a few times. “What do you want, Pup?”

            “You,” the word was as clear as day. Sebastian knew that answer already. He gave a smirk, and stroked Rory’s dick a bit more. He rubbed the slit with the pad of his thumb, causing Rory to arch up, he shook his head, as he rubbed the precum that he had gotten from the tip of Rory’s cock in between his thumb and forefinger. He licked it off smiling as he did.

Sebastian got off Rory, and took his own underwear off, “Pup, stroke yourself for me, you are not allowed to come, do you understand.”

Rory nodded, and he moved one his hands, the hand that was nearest to the fold of the couch and began to stroke Sebastian. Sebastian then got on top of Rory, straddling his chest, but not putting to much of his weight there, it wouldn’t be there for long anyways, “Now since you didn’t tell me where you wanted me, I get to choose.” He smirked as he took his dick, and rubbed over Rory’s face.

Rory was uncomfortable with it, he didn’t know how to react, and he just stroked his cock like Sebastian said. Sebastian sighed, Rory had never done anything like this, at least it was something that wouldn’t be tainted for the boy, this could be enjoyed, he could teach Rory something good that came out of what he was going to do.

“Open your mouth for me,” Sebastian ordered, Rory did so. Sebastian had a slight thought, maybe Rory wasn’t a slave, he wondered out in the real world, Rory might make a very good submissive. But then he thought about how this island would taint that image, it already had. Rory didn’t know that world, the world of BDSM, Rory knew a world of torture, and pain, and masters and slaves who were not equals.

Sebastian waved his cock in front of Rory’s mouth, Rory got the idea, and tried to grab at it with his mouth in order to suck on it. Sebastian smiled. He let it rest in Rory’s mouth, “Do not bob your head, I am doing the work here.” Sebastian wasn’t going to ues the term fuck Rory’s face, not yet at least, he needed positive things to be connected with this. He slowly began to move his dick in and out of Rory’s mouth, thrusting his hips.

Rory finally found the rhythm that Sebastian had set and stroked himself to it, already wishing he had gone slower, as holding it in had come hard. He tried to think of the training that Sebastian did with him, the training of how to hold his orgasm, which until the training he hadn’t thought possible.

Sebastian began to speed up his pace, and Rory matched, “That’s a good Pup,” he comforted. He wanted good things associated with sex, even if they weren’t the most positive things, he had the philosophy anything about sex could be positive if you tried hard enough, “Good boy, taking my cock like a pro,” he said, he watched as Rory’s cheeks flushed again, already red from the intensity of the moment. He saw his claim shake a bit, he was clenching, not relaxing, Sebastian turned his head, and saw that Rory was trying very hard to not come. “Oh, Pup, such a good boy, hold it in for me. Master is going to come in your mouth. You want me to, I can tell.” Sebastian speaking like this to Rory made him feel powerful. He wasn’t being rude about this type of shaming; no this was what he would call positive shaming. This was encouraging.

As much as Rory didn’t want to agree, he had to agree with what Sebastian was saying, he felt it to be true. He felt it to be real. Sebastian had spoken like this to him before, when they were training. It was a little more intense though, he had behaved badly, but he liked it then, it made it harder for him to hold in his come. It was also embarrassing because he had to admit to himself that Sebastian was speaking the truth, Sebastian knew him well enough to know what he would like.

Rory had never doubted Sebastian knew what he liked, but at the same time, he didn’t always like what he liked. Spanking turned him, the way Sebastian was talking to him turned him. But Rory also knew Sebastian was degrading him, in probably the nicest way possible but it was still degrading.

Rory wasn’t ready when Sebastian came, not even realizing that it had happened he had gone on off in his own world, having stopped listening to Sebastian as he tried to not come himself. He coughed a little, Sebastian’s come spilling onto his face. Sebastian gave a smirk, “Pay attention next time, Pup.” He leaned back, and replaced Rory’s hand with his own, jerking Rory off, feeling the boy jut his hips forward, orgasm beneath him.”Pup, go clean yourself up, then come back here, we still need to talk okay.”

Rory gave a nod, and waited for Sebastian to get off of him, before he headed to his room, to clean himself up. Sebastian did the same thing, pulling out a new pair of underwear for him and Rory, and a shirt for them both. Rory came back and put on the clothes Sebastian handed him. “So my plans,” he began as Rory sat.

“Is it more trainin’?” The Irish boy asked.

Sebastian shook his head, “No. Rory,” he said utilizing the boy’s real name. He noticed though when Rory didn’t really react to it, he didn’t want Rory to loose his humanity like Kurt. He wanted Rory to serve him completely yes, but he didn’t want his Rory to become a mindless slave like Kurt had. There was so much about Rory that would get lost if that happened. There was so much of Rory that made him the way he was, and becoming mindless forgetting who he was would take all that away. It was the reason Sebastian decided to do this.

“We are leaving.” He announced.

Rory looked at him, “Leaving, the suite?”

Sebastian nodded, “More than just the suite, the whole island. It will be better for both of us.”

Rory felt like he was going to cry again, “I’m goin’ back ta the cells?”

Sebastian shook his head, “No, Pup, look at me.” He tilted Rory’s head back his way. “Pup, I am sneaking you off this island. This place is doing bad things to the both of us. You don’t deserve to be here, and I can help you get off. But,” he paused looking at Rory’s face, watching those big blue eyes fill with tears ready to come pouring down. “I have to keep you with me. You’ll get more freedom, you’ll still be mine though; do you want that?”

Rory looked at Sebastian, the offer was too good to refuse, and he couldn’t say no, he couldn’t. Many thoughts of what they could do leapt through his mind. This was a good thing, he nodded.

Sebastian smiled, he leaned forward and kissed Rory on the forehead knowing his slave would say yes, he had been preparing for this for a week, the last things would be in place tomorrow. “We leave in two days.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward foursome beginnings, and an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so no real warnings for this chapter. And here is an update for all you who come to read this. Its kind of rushed, but the next chapter will be a little shorter unfortunately, and then we will get to some normal stuff.

            Rory woke up to yelling. It was weird, he turned over, and noticed Sebastian wasn’t there. He lay in bed wondering where his Master could be. He didn’t think Sebastian was any where crazy, maybe because it was one of their last days on the Island Sebastian was making him breakfast again. The whole two days left on the island had Rory very nervous at first. But then he heard yelling. That was unusual, unless Sebastian was on the phone or something, there was only two people ever in the suite. Rory got out of bed, and padded out of the bedroom, hearing the yelling coming from the kitchen.

            “No Blaine!” that was Sebastan.

            “Why not, you wanted to do it earlier and so did our claim!”

            He heard Sebastian respond, “Things change, things always change!”

            Blaine responded, “You gave a shit answer.”

            Rory made his way into the doorway of the kitchen peaking his head so he could see everything. Sebastian yelled, “How is saying myself and my claim are not comfortable with it a shit answer! You know what is shit, the fact that you won’t accept it.”

            “You’re lying.” Blaine accused.

            Rory stepped into the door frame then. He looked down, “Master,” he said softly.

            Sebastian stopped himself from hitting the man sitting on the bar stool, and turned to look at his claim. He walked over to Rory, “How much did you hear?”

            Blaine watched the interaction between the two with earnest. Rory glanced up, “Enough.” He then whispered, so that Blaine couldn’t hear, “If Blaine is goin’ ta put up a fuss, we can do it.”

            Sebastian gave a nod. “Rory said he’ll do it.”

            Blaine smiled, “See I knew you were lying.”

            Rory shook his head, and put a calming hand on Sebastian’s which had clenched into a fist. “He wasn’t. We talked about it when ya left, and I didn’t want ta do it.”

            Blaine looked at him, his mouth open from shock, “And why not? I thought you loved Kitten?”

            Rory sighed, “I loved Kurt, not Kitten. I didn’t want to do it because I don’t think he’ll care about anyone but you, makin’ it no good for anyone else.”

            Blaine nodded his face sad, “That’s why I wanted to do it, to see if he really had changed like that. He needs to be able to please more than me.” He put a finger to his lip and tapped it a few times. “I have an idea. Pup, why don’t you set the terms of this.”

            Rory looked at Sebastian who gave a nod, “I heard someone talkin’ about a safe word, where if ya don’t feel comfortable or that you can continue you say it, and everythin’ stops. I want ta use it.”    

            Sebastian now look surprised, he wanted to know who had told his claim about safe words, but then again this was also a special situation, and Rory wouldn’t get to use them otherwise.

            Blaine nodded, “How would you want to use it, Pup?”

            Rory didn’t need to think about it, “If I get uncomfortable, or don’t think its goin’ well, I want to be able ta use the safe word and you and Kitten have ta leave.”

            Blaine nodded, “Okay, what is your safeword?”

            Sebastian looked at Rory, “It needs to be something you won’t forget, something that you will remember in the heat of the moment.”

            Rory gave a nod, “Seamus.” Blaine stuck out his hand, Rory tentatively took it, and the deal was made. While Rory ate breakfast the two masters conversed on when the foursome was going to happen. They agreed that night would be the best time, mainly because the next night, Sebastian and Rory would no longer be on the Island.

            The day came and went quickly as Sebastian made travel arrangements in secret, and he and Rory packed leaving the bags in Sebastian’s bedroom. The foursome was going to take place on Sebastian’s spacious couch mainly because it was like a bed, and the room was bigger.

            Rory and Sebastian were eating a light dinner when the knock on the door came. Sebastian told Rory to finish, for he was watching what Rory ate, and went to open the door and let Kurt and Blaine in, he informed them that Rory was finishing up dinner, and then they could get started.

            Rory had finished and joined them, everything felt awkward. Rory looked to Sebastian, as the awkward silence continued on between the group. Sebastian knew this was going to end badly. This was why he didn’t want it in the first place, planning this out wasn’t natural, things like this had to happen.

            Sebastian looked to Blaine, who looked to Kurt. Giving a small nod, Sebastian made a move, he went to kiss Kurt, who at first didn’t do anything, then he looked uncomfortable before he finally accepted it had happened. Sebastian broke the kiss, “Come take my place, Pup.” Rory made his way to where Sebastian was, and took his place. He looked Kurt in the eyes, but he couldn’t see what he saw before. He leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss, and Rory felt that Kurt was going through the motions that he didn’t want it. Rory continued on, he couldn’t back out yet. Blaine made his way and slid under Kurt, and Sebastian situation himself behind Rory. The boys were sandwiched between the two masters, sitting up now instead of laying down.

            Sebastian ran his hands down Rory’s body, taking off the underwear with little hesitation from the other parties, Kurt was already naked per Blaine’s rules. Sebastian then began to work at Rory’s hole. Rory then felt a hand on his dick, it wasn’t Sebastian’s hand, and he froze, Kurt pulled away from kissing, and leaned back into Blaine. Sebastian whispered, “Kiss him again, this isn’t about just him and Blaine.”

            Rory gave a nod, and leaned forward to give Kurt a kiss. This time Rory knew Kurt didn’t want it. He pulled away, “Seamus,” he muttered. Sebastian put his arms around Rory, and took Blaine’s hand off his claim’s dick. Blaine got out from behind Kurt, and pulled him off the couch.

            The left, Rory turned to look at Sebastian, “Sorry.”

            “Don’t be sorry, Kitten was the one that ruined this for us. Do you want to continue?” Rory shook his head, Sebastian gave him a kiss on the forehead, “Alright lets go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.”

            The next morning, Rory woke up, about the same time that Sebastian did. He got up to go make breakfast but was distracted halfway through; luckily he was only in the process of mixing batter for pancakes and nothing else.

            Once they had finished their morning shenanigans, and ate breakfast, Sebastian and Rory made their way out to Sebastian’s patio. “Are you going to miss this view, Pup?”

            Rory gave a shrug, “I don’t know. Maybe, I think if I miss anythin’ here, it will be that I won’t ever be able ta come back ta the place where we met.”

            Sebastian gave a nod, “I think I’ll miss the seclusion, and the no working, well not as much.”

            Rory looked at him, “Were will go? What about work, am I goin’ ta have ta get a job?”

            Sebastian laughed and shook his head, “No, of course not. I think for now we are going to go to a villa my family owns in France. No one ever goes there, so I figured it would be perfect for us to start there.”

            Rory gave a nod, he understood. “So your family will still be providin’ ya with money.”

            “Yes, I think they will for a long time.” He grabbed Rory around the waist, and pulled him closer on the outdoor couch they were sitting on. “Pup, things will be different out in the real world.”

            “I know, but I don’t exist there, all that stuff was destroyed, or that’s what I was told.”

            Sebastian sighed, “I know, but people can make knew things.” He turned Rory around, “We’ll have to do that you know.” Rory nodded. “Rory, I need you to know, you will have a chance to go back to your family.”

            Rory searched Sebastian’s eyes, “Why? Why would I have that chance? Why would I want to leave you? I mean my family thinks I’m dead, and even if I went back, they wouldn’t be able to do everythin’ ya did for me.”

            Sebastian closed his eyes, and gave Rory a soft kiss on the lips. He had worried that that would be the answer. He also knew that that would be the answer deep inside. Rory had been here for around 4 months, a person in his position could change so much in that time. Sebastian had done research on Stockholm syndrome, and he wished Rory hadn’t fallen victim of it, but his claim did. At least Rory remembered his family, and that gave him an idea. An idea he would bring up at a later time. He pulled away from Rory, “Come on, let’s get the bags, and go, remember it’s just another camping trip, but no one needs to know we aren’t coming back.” He whispered the last part.

            Rory nodded, and followed Sebastian to the bedroom. They had two backpacks, one for Rory and one for Sebastian. They decided not to take much, because Sebastian could always by more things. But they did have a set of normal clothes for Rory, and clothes for Sebastian, along with some paperwork, and money.

            They headed out, and headed down to the beach. They stayed there for a while, running up and down it, playing in the water, before Sebastian decided it was time to head to the docks. When they got their they felt like they were being watched, and they probably were. But Sebastian figured if the Caretaker knew, or really cared he would have stopped them by now.

            They were met by a small yacht, the same yacht that brought Sebastian to the island in the first place. Sebastian gave a nod to the captain and brought Rory on board, who was then escorted below so he wouldn’t be seen as the left the island and surrounding islands completely.

            Sebastian went down, and comforted Rory, when the captain gave a knock they knew they were in the clear. Sebastian told Rory, they would be sailing to the nearest island with an airport where they would do some shopping get some more bags, and more clothes before they took a flight to France. Rory understood. He was nervous and excited. He remembered things about the world, but what he was scared of the most was interactions, he hadn’t had a normal one in a long time. Sebastian comforted him, and said he would help him through it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory gets some new clothes, Sebastian gives him the quick run over of how to behave in public, and they meet a certain foreign exchange student in the airport waiting for their connecting flights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the introduction of Nick, and his connection with Rory.  
> This chapter is also dedicated to the Nick in the roleplay who I can only pray I can write as well as the player does. This chapter is dedicated to Ori, because after playing with them I couldn't not have Nick in the story.

The time on the boat at first was going okay, then Rory got a serious bout of sea sickness. He was miserable. He was hunched over a bucket lying on the bed in the large bedroom of the yacht. Sebastian looked at him with a slight smile. “I’m sorry,” he said in between his lurches over the bucket. He had been given medicine but it seemed to have no affect on the Irish boy.

Sebastian had been leaning on the door frame he gave a sigh, as he head to the bed, pushing himself off of the door frame, “You have no reason to be. You’ve never been on a boat, I’m guessing, so you would never know this would have happened.”

Rory sighed, “Just another thing wrong with me.”

“No, you and I both know that’s not true.” He sat on the bed, keeping his distance, he knew sea sickness wasn’t contagious but Sebastian was a bit of a germaphobe.

Rory shook his head, he sure didn’t feel that. He felt like an imperfect claim. And imperfect thing that Sebastian owned because he felt obligated to it. He knew things were changing, especially with being in civilization things had to change. They couldn’t be how they were on the Island. Sebastian knew though, that that change would be hard. Rory had grown used to life the way it was, and Sebastian knew getting him back to a normal life would be difficult.

“Don’t shake your head. Don’t tell me you aren’t perfect for me.” Sebastian might have been a little harsh, but he felt as though his claim, his Rory needed to hear this. “I make the decisions of what is perfect for me, you pick up on those, that’s how you know that my favorite meal is your Irish stew, and that homemade bread. But I know what is perfect for me. And that is you. Do you understand, or do I need to tape your foot to your eyes so you can see it?”

Rory cracked a very small smile, but a smile none the less, “Yes, sir, I understand.”

Sebastian looked at him, “You sure? You’re not just saying that to make me happy are you?”

Rory shook his head, “I’m positive. Sometimes I just I doubt myself. Old habits die hard master.”

Sebastian sighed, “We’ll break you of that habit eventually. I can’t wait for you to wait up and just feel how sexy you are. I would be taking advantage of that, if you weren’t sick. But we will have a lifetime to do that once we get off this boat, and in France.”

Rory gave him a smile, “When will we get off this boat?” he asked. More for himself, because he was tired of being bedridden and sick.

“One moment,” Sebastian left the room, and then came back a few moments later. “Tomorrow morning. And since its dinner time now, that’s only a night away.”

Rory gave a smile. “Do ya know where we will be landin’?”

Sebastian gave a laugh, “Landing is what planes do, but it will be somewhere in the Caribbean.”

Rory nodded, “So, we’ll… we’ll have ta fly?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yes, why is that an…” Sebastian then paused. He knew why it was an issue.

Rory was trying to remain calm, he was trying to stop the panic attack that he felt coming. Sebastian ignoring that he was a germaphobe for a few minutes moved to the bed, and held Rory close to him. He was not going to have his claim go into another panic attack. No he was going to make those stop, he was going to help Rory; he was going to make Rory healthy. “Shhh,” he began when he heard Rory’s breathing quicken. “I am here. And nothing is going to happen on the flight.”

Rory tried to calm himself, tried to focus on Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed his claim’s head in between his hands, and looked at him in the eye, “Hey, hey, look at me. Take deep slow breaths, Pup.” Rory tried to do what Sebastian was saying, “Good boy, such a good boy,” Sebastian cooed. “Nothing is going to happen on the flight, you know why? Because it’s a private jet, my very own. The pilot, he’s a family friend.” Rory looked away, “Hey, look at me, calm down, that’s a good boy,” Sebastian said as he continued to comfort his claim. “The caretaker doesn’t know about this either, remember. We ran away. No one knows. They think we are camping.”

Rory gave a nod, “What will they do when we don’t come back.”

Sebastian gave Rory a kiss on the forehead. Rory had calmed down, and the potential crisis had been averted, “We will be far away, and well protected by then. We never have to fear them again. You are safe with me, Pup, you always will be.”

Rory burred his head in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, before he ruined the moment, because at that moment, he pulled away reached for the bucket and threw up. “We are never going on any boat again, Pup.” Rory nodded, and gave him a thumbs up. Sebastian smiled, and went to take a shower, seasickness wasn’t contagious, but it was still gross.

The next morning, Sebastian woke Rory up, with a gentle shove. “Let’s get you off this boat,” he smiled.

Rory sat up, thankful that while at the dock the boat wasn’t rocking that much. He looked towards the end of the bed, and noticed the clothes, “Can I, em, shower and brush my teeth.” Sebastian nodded.

Rory got out of bed, and pulled off his underwear, very used to being nude around Sebastian. He was still self conscious about his body, yes, but he had grown used to not getting clothes, and on the island other things were more important than him being naked.

He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door. Sebastian had long ago, said that that showers for him would be private, unless he asked, or Sebastian wanted him to join him. Rory liked this time to himself. He liked it because out of all the rules he was given, and slowly realized he needed it was a bit of freedom. He shampooed his hair, and conditioned it, glad that it was actually there, and more thick than it had been previously. He washed his body. He stepped out of the shower, and toweled himself dry. He dried his hair, giving it a shake. He didn’t really care what it looked like, he had long forgotten how he used to wear, now the bangs just flopped in front of his face. He brushed his teeth, and walked back out.

He found a new pair of underwear waiting for him. He put those on, and put on the pair of athletic shorts, and one of Sebastian’s shirts. While Rory before he came to the Island might have fit into Sebastian’s slightly to long pants, he couldn’t now. He had to tighten the drawstring to make them fit around his bony hips. Rory knew he had lost weight, part of it was his own fault, but part of it was because before he was with Sebastian he got barely any food. It affected how he ate, but he and Sebastian were working on it.

He put on the shoes, that Sebastian had bought him while still on the Island, they were running shoes, he didn’t look fashionable, and Sebastian always forgot to get him his own clothes. But that was going to change now. Sebastian had watched him the entire time, “Come on, we’ll get some food on land, then go shopping, we have a flight later in the morning.”

Rory followed him, they were about to get off the boat, when Sebastian looked and saw Rory still had his collar on. That was one thing that would not fly in the normal world. He sighed, as he reached to unbuckle it. Sebastian shoved it in his bag.

“Master, why did you do that?”

Sebastian sighed, it began the first of probably many talks, despite the one they had earlier about normal life, and how Rory was going to have to get used to it. “I’ll explain at breakfast okay?” Rory nodded, and Sebastian reached for his hand and gripped it tight. He needed some way to lead the boy, though he knew Rory would follow him like a little puppy, the name at the time seemed silly, but Sebastian began to see how much Rory was like a puppy sometimes, and he found amusing, cute, and sexy all wrapped into one.

They made it to the little place where they were going to have breakfast and Sebastian ordered for them both. Rory looked at everything around him taking it all in. Things seemed so different. Sebastian had to guide Rory to the seat because Rory wasn’t used to sitting in a chair when other people were present.

Sebastian waited for their food to come to insure they wouldn’t be disturbed when they started talking, he whispered, “Pup.”

He had gained Rory’s attention. He took a breath, “Things are changing now. Remember that talk?” Rory nodded, and Sebastian continued, “This isn’t the island, there are different rules here, in France, wherever we go. And those rules will never be the same as they were on the Island. Do you understand?” Rory nodded. “Alright, I need you to know, that in public, I am going to call you Rory, and I want you to call me Sebastian or any variation of that, okay?”

Rory gave a nod. “So like I did before the campin’ trip?”

Sebastian gave a soft smile, his lips a tight line, “Yeah. Rory, in public you can’t wear your collar, and if you want to wear something, I’ll get you a necklace or something okay. That doesn’t make you any less mine though.” He sighed saying that last part, as he waited for the nod that was going to come from Rory.

When Rory nodded, he continued, he took a breath, “I know you said you didn’t want to, but you will have a chance to leave me at the airport. I will leave you alone to make the choice, but at noon the plane will leave.”

Rory looked at him, “But, mas… Sebastian I don’t, I don’t want ta leave you. I’d be a mess, I have no money, no passport, no record of who I even am.”

Sebastian sighed, “I have temporary stuff all ready, and I’d provide you with what you need til you were back on your feet.”

“Then why would I leave, you do that for me when I’m with you, and I’d, I’d miss you. I don’t think I could do anythin’ without you.”

Sebastian nodded, as they finished their meal. They left the restaurant, “The offer will still be there.” He gave a sigh, and they went to some stores to get Rory some more clothes, that were more suitable for traveling. Sebastian would get Rory a new wardrobe in France, if Rory came, which he didn’t doubt would happen.

They found clothes, and bought them. Rory was didn’t remember the last time he actually wore jeans, and if he did it was probably when he got to the island, and they were cut off. Sebastian dressed very fashionably, modeling Rory’s clothing after himself. Rory only picked what he liked though, Sebastian just had very good taste.

He had Rory get changed and they made their way to the airport. Rory followed Sebastian and didn’t even need to second guess himself, he followed Sebastian right onto the plane. They had to stop in England though, because they were switch pilots.

Rory walked around the airport for a bit. He looked at everything, Christmas was coming. He didn’t think he had been gone that long, but the holiday feel was already in the airport. He looked at Sebastian, “The offer still stands, even here Rory. You can go home to your family.”

Rory shook his head, “No, I don’t, I can’t do that ta them.”

Sebastian gave a nod, “Alright, well walk around, look at the shops we have about an hour before we are scheduled to leave.

Rory watched Sebastian head into the bathroom. He had literally given him free reign of the airport and it terrified Rory. He hadn’t been in this position in a long time. He felt like he was going to cry, Sebastian wasn’t there to tell him what to do, he told him to explore. He thought of all the worst case scenarios, he could get lost, and miss the flight on accident, he could leave the airport without knowing it, because this was Rory, and Rory sometimes did things like that on accident.

He tentitavely started walking, he hadn’t taken two steps til he bumped into someone, “Sorry,” he mumbled.

The boy, was a little shorter than him, and had brown hair, and brown eyes. He was very attractive. “Don’t worry about it.” Rory also noted he was American. Rory also noticed that the guy had dropped a few things. He bent down and started picking them up.

“Here,” he said, and handed the things back to the boy. It was his first interaction with a person in the real world, and one thing that would always be true of Rory is that he would make any situation awkward, pre or post sex slave life. It was almost impossible for him not to. He gave a small smile.

“Thanks,” the boy said, “Um, my name’s Nick.”

Rory had to think for a minute before he answered, “Rory. Are ya here on vacation?” he asked. Both boys had become unaware that Sebastian had found them and was spying on the conversation. Rory was still his and he would be protective all he wanted.

The boy, Nick, shook his head. “No, I’m here on a foreign exchange program. Well, sort of,” he was nervous, Rory could see, Rory knew the signs he had them himself. “I mean, I am here on an exchange program, but the initial family I was with had to back out last minute. I am on a connecting flight from here to the US for thanksgiving Holiday.”

Rory gave a nod. He had heard of that, it was American and the all ate turkey. “Why did the family back out?”

Nick gave a sigh, “Well, when I first arrived, one of their kids just left, and well they got some very bad news, and their house was robbed. Well needless to say they kept on me, they might be the nicest people I have ever met. Anyways, then something bad happened to their other son, and they needed time I told them that I would find another foster family and that it wouldn’t be that a big of deal.”

Rory nodded, “That’s really sad,” Rory was very stupid and naïve, and Sebastian noticed this and came up behind him. “I was on a foreign exchange program too,”

He was cut off by Nick saying, “You remind me of them.”

Sebastian chose this moment to make himself known, “Rory, our flight is leaving soon, why don’t you go ahead to the gate, and I’ll have a little talk with your friend. Its 11.”

Rory looked up at Sebastian, he gave a nod, but not before he gave Sebastian a little kiss on the cheek.

He watched Rory go, and turned to Nick. “You cannot say you saw him to that host family, do you understand me?”

Nick got a look of confusion on his face, his eyebrows scrunched together, “Dude what are you talking about?”

Sebastian gave a sigh, Rory seemed to not be the only stupid one in the world. Sebastian took out one of his business cards, “Alright when you figure it out, give this number a call, day or night. Rory likes you, and needs a friend, and I think you’re trustworthy, will you do that?”

Nick looked at him and shrugged, “Uh, are you like his guardian or something?”

Sebastian sighed again, “Something like that, I think it’d be easier to say I’m just his over protective boyfriend.” He pointed at the card in Nick’s hand, “If you want to see us in person again, our address is on the card.”

He walked away, and left a very confused Nick behind looking at the card. It then only took him a few minutes to register everything. He stuffed the card in his pocket, unsure if he should call the cops, or call the man who’s named seemed to be Sebastian according to the card. Lucky for everyone involved in the whole thing it was the latter.


End file.
